Kisame, mi poder me define
by Endless Rage
Summary: Un fic dedicado a Kisame, su historia y sus inicios, nacido diferente alejado por la gente normal pero bendecido con un increíble poder, miren mi visión del porque se convirtió en quien es, antes de ser el compañero de Itachi llevo su propia vida


Una linda mañana en la que un par de amigas recorrían las calles de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla platicando y jugando, hasta llegar a una tienda de golosinas donde compraron unas cuantas.

Sentándose a comerlas mientras miraban a los aldeanos caminar, y ellas reían con pequeñas bromas y algunos juegos entre ellas.

Pero una de ellas vio algo que llamo su atención tanto que por un instante dejo sin atención a su compañera.

- Mira Akari – dijo una niña dirigiéndose a su compañera mientras señalaba a otra niño que pasaba – hay va de nuevo.

- Lo se Kaho – dijo la otra niña mientras miraba al niño pasar frete a ellas – da miedo.

- Es horrible – dijo Akari mientras tapaba su boca para que el niño no la viera hablar – ni siquiera deberían dejarlo salir, es un monstruo.

- Eso es verdad – dijo Kaho mientras comenzaba a reírse – quizá el quisiera que fueras su novia.

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! – dijo Akari molesta mientras agitaba sus brazos – no digas ese tipo de cosas tan horribles, es asqueroso el imaginarme junto a esa horripilante cosa.

- Cierto – dijo Kaho mientras reía y ahora señalaba al niño – es asqueroso.

Mientras ellas continuaban burlándose el niño se contenía de comenzar a llorar, pues las escuchaba perfectamente y sus palabras lo lastimaban, siempre había sido así para el su vida entera aunque corta estaba llena de desprecio y burla por los demás.

Comenzó a ver a las dos niñas fijamente mientras se burlaban aun de él, y las chicas de inmediato sintieron mucho temor, los ojos del niño no tenían solamente odio, sino un desprecio enorme que las hacia sentir que estaban siendo juzgadas por el.

Apenas dio unos pasos hacia ellas, y sentían como si una bestia se acercara con la intención de atacar, pero a los pocos metros un grupo de niños salieron.

- ¡Lo encontré! – dijo unos de los niños mientras gritaba avisando a los demás - ¡Aquí esta!

- ¡Vamos por el! – dijo otro mas que llevaba un palo en sus manos - ¡Todos, juntos debemos acabar con el!

- ¡Maldito niño monstruo! – dijo otro mas mientras le lanzaba una piedra al rostro - ¡Lárgate de aquí!

- ¡Todos es nuestra oportunidad de matar a ese demonio! – dijo otro niño mas que le lanzaba mas piedras, golpeándolo no solo en el rostro sino también en el cuerpo.

A el niño no le quedo mas remedio mas que salir corriendo, escapando de sus perseguidores mientras era llamado cobarde, monstruo, demonio, y muchos insultos mas aun así antes de comenzar su huida le dio una ultima mirada a las niñas que las dejo petrificadas.

Solo fue un pequeño instante pero, hizo que sintieran un enorme temor fue un ataque mas allá de lo físico, la niñas sintieron una tremenda presión en sus pechos por un momento sintieron que estaban frente una bestia salvaje.

- Tengo miedo – dijo Akari mientras caía sobre sus rodillas – ese chico es un monstruo.

- Si – dijo solamente Kaho mientras sollozaba.

- Mejor vámonos – dijo Akari sintiendo como aun le era difícil respirar.

- ¡No puedo! – dijo Kaho llorando ahora - ¡No puedo moverme!

El niño se había escondido detrás de un montón de basura, se sentía asustado y lleno de impotencia, siempre pasaba lo mismo el desprecio de los demás y su enojo lo volvieron terriblemente inseguro y lleno de dudas sobre el porque estaba en ese mundo con ese aspecto.

A los ojos de todos el no era mas que un monstruo, un ser asqueroso y despreciable, ni siquiera trataban de entender en que pensaba el, o sus sentimientos, para ellos eso era algo sin importancia y daban por sentado que su interior seria igual que su exterior.

- Hola pequeño – dijo una mujer mientras miraba al niño de espaldas y agachado - ¿A que estas jugando?

- Yo… – dijo el niño con temor mientras giraba.

- ¡Ah! – grito la mujer al ver el rostro del niño y después salio corriendo.

- ¡Hay estas! – dijo uno de los niños que lo perseguía - ¡Encontré a el monstruo!

Cuando el pequeño se preparaba para escapar, una piedra que le dio en la cabeza le hizo perder casi la conciencia y termino cayendo todos los niños al ver eso de inmediato salieron corriendo pues sabían que se habían excedido.

Su miedo fue mayor al ver como se formaba una mancha de sangre del niño, todos lo dejaron hay en su estado semi conciente, sin poder moverse aunque en realidad no sentía dolor, al parecer su aspecto no solo era el de un monstruo, en ocasiones el mismo lo así lo pensaba.

La resistencia, fuerza, rapidez sin saber como y aun siendo tan pequeño entendía que sus capacidades no eran normales.

- Ellos en realidad son mas monstruos que yo – pensó el niño mientras se podía de pie.

Permaneció oculto hasta que comenzó a anochecer, sabía que a esa hora no había mucha gente y llegar a su casa seria mucho más sencillo si evitaba más incidentes y disgustos para el y los demás.

Estaba claro que el era alguien indeseado, y para el niño era muy triste haberlo entendido a tan temprana edad.

En una de las orilla de la aldea, se encontraba la casa del niño apenas un refugio formado entre escombros mas digno para un animal que para un humano, al nacer sus padres lo abandonaron debido a su aspecto aun cuando pensaron que este moriría de alguna manera el pequeño sobrevivió.

Sin mucha compañía, sin mucho contacto con las personas el era independiente, totalmente desconectado se cosas como la familia, la amistad, el cariño, siempre olvidado, siempre atacado y humillado.

Y aun así ese niño deseaba de vez en cuando pertenecer a algo, siquiera recibir algo de lo que todos los demás estaban llenos, aunque fuera un simple saludo, algo que le reafirmara que era parte de ellos y no un animal.

- Soy diferente – dijo el niño hablándose a si mismo – pero no por eso soy malo.

- Siempre término maltratado – continuo mientras se molestaba – siempre me humillan, me desprecian.

- Lo más ridículo es que – siguió el niño mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos – deseo más que nada poder acercarme a ellos.

El niño empezó a pensar en que era muy extraño que a pesar de ser tan maltratado por los demás aun así el hacia lo necesario por acercarse a ellos aun cuando imaginaba sus reacciones.

Recordaba todas las veces que miraba a los niños jugar y divertirse mientras el permanecía escondido, o como los niños jugaban con sus padres, mientras el nunca había cruzado con alguien mas que algunas palabras.

Hasta ese punto de su vida, nunca había conversado con alguien, siempre recibiendo malos tratos y aun así con deseos de tener una conversación con alguien sobre lo que fuera, tan solo sentía el deseo de pertenecer a ellos.

El sonido de la noche siempre es agradable cuando uno se encuentra en el lugar que desea, pero para alguien que vive en la soledad, la noche representa el momento mas triste del día es cuando la soledad termina de oprimir, el vacío se vuelve inmenso y los deseos de que terminen son mas grandes.

Ya medio dormido el niño como siempre intentaba por un momento aceptar la soledad, pero por extraño que parezca es la naturaleza humana la que lleva a la necesidad de tener compañía aun cuando las personas sean solitarias, buscan por lo menos sentir la presencia de alguien más.

Esa noche era extraña, pues el niño al cerrar los ojos sintió como algo lo acechaba como si su instinto le dijera que estaba por ocurrir algo extraño.

En un segundo vio como su hogar de desmoronaba ante una persona de aspecto atemorizante, que sin ninguna delicadeza casi la destruyo, mientras avanzaba hasta el niño que lo miraba sin poder reaccionar por la extraña situación.

- ¡Por fin encuentro al pequeño monstruo! – dijo el hombre mientras miraba al niño con una mueca de enojo – me llevo un tiempo encontrarte, pero en verdad ¡para ser un bicho raro eres difícil de encontrar!

- Y no quiero ser muy grosero – continuo el hombre acercándose mas al niño – pero vives en una verdadera pocilga, que parezcas un animal no es razón para vivir como uno.

- Digo pareces un ser horrendo – dijo nuevamente el hombre con enojo – pero bueno podrías vivir mejor no lo crees, ¿Qué edad tienes?

El niño miraba a ese hombre con miedo pero, dentro de todo eso le estaba hablando incluso mientras se burlaba de su vida, de sus cosas, estaba hablándole, eso era ¡una conversación! Por fin estaba hablando con alguien, y ante esa sorpresa ante esa pregunta quedo completamente mudo.

Pero de repente un fuerte golpe en el estomago del niño lo hizo regresar a la realidad, el hombre con esa apariencia de enojo sin vacilar golpeo al pequeño.

- Creo que no entiendes las cosas muy bien – dijo el hombre con un tono burlón – yo pregunto y tu contestas, así que lo intentaremos de nuevo ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Yo... yo… – dijo el niño con mucha dificultad para respirar – yo…

- Yo, yo, yo – dijo el hombre mientras le daba otro golpe en el estomago al niño – me parece que aun no lo entiendes, solamente responde sin necesidad de tanto, nuevamente ¿Qué edad tienes? Y esta vez trata de contestas solamente lo que pregunte, de lo contrario te volveré a golpear hasta que respondas.

- Siete años – dijo el niño aun algo sofocado – tengo siete años.

- Ves que no es tan difícil – dijo el hombre mientras le daba otro golpe aun mas fuerte en el estomago – esto es solamente para dejar claras las cosas.

El pequeño esta vez se retorcía por el dolor mientras miraba como el hombre no parecía tener ninguna reacción ante su estado, ni pena, ni remordimiento parecía ridículo pero el niño se alegraba de que por primera vez alguien no sintiera lastima por el.

- Hagamos esto lo mas sencillo que se pueda – dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en el piso – desde el día de hoy oficialmente soy tu maestro, mi deber es volverte un ninja uno bueno por cierto no un ridículo y mediocre como muchos, no yo te volveré en una maquina asesina, o te matare en el intento, lo cual es probable también.

- Mizukage esta interesado en ti por alguna razón – dijo el hombre mientras examinaba al niño – así que para tu suerte o mala suerte yo tengo el deber de volverte alguien realmente útil para el, así que en lugar de esa estupidez de mandarte a la academia, te asigno a mi.

- Lo se por mi aspecto no podría ir a la academia – dijo el niño triste.

- Tenias que hablar verdad – dijo el hombre molesto mientras le daba un golpe aun mas fuerte que lo hizo caer y sangrar un poco de la boca – ahora tengo que explicar mas, ¿no? no es por eso la razón es que hay vas a aprender cosas estúpidas para ninjas mediocres y es lo que Mizukage no quiere que te pase.

- Así que desde ahora, olvida toda tu vida pasada – dijo el hombre mientras reía – a partir de hoy eres un aprendiz de ninja, si vives o mueres para convertirte en un ninja completo será por tu deseo.

- Y por cierto – continuo el hombre mientras los dos salían del lugar – mi nombre es Kumo.

- Yo me llamo Kisame – dijo el niño dirigiéndose a Kumo.

- No recuerdo haber pedido tu nombre – dijo Kumo con algo de burla – pero por esta vez no te voy a golpear.

Kisame vio como Kumo incendiaba su hogar y el por alguna razón no sintió ninguna molestia, por el contrario se sentía liberado, como si esas llamas lo invitaran a cambiar.

- Muy bien pequeño niño tiburón – dijo Kumo mientras caminaba – es hora de comenzar.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Kumo tomo bajo su mando a Kisame, el entrenamiento había comenzado desde el primer día, en uno de los bosques mas peligrosos de la Aldea fortaleciendo de las maneras mas extremas y crueles.

El cuerpo de Kisame mostró que estaba perfectamente apto para todo eso, sin importar el maltrato he incluso las agresiones físicas que recibía por el entrenamiento y por los golpes de Kumo seguía adelante mostrando una mayor fortaleza.

- Mañana iremos a la Aldea – dijo Kumo mientras colocaba una roca en cima de Kisame que hacia flexiones – será mejor que te prepares.

- Prefiero seguir entrenando – dijo Kisame agitado – será mejor que vayas solo Kumo.

- Nunca te pregunte tu opinión – dijo Kumo enojado rompiendo las rocas encima de Kisame con su puño – vamos a ir y punto.

- Esta bien – dijo Kisame desganado – de todas formas ¿A que vas a la Aldea?

- Mizukage quiere hablar conmigo – dijo Kumo con fastidio – quiere discutir algunas cosas sobre una misión y de paso quiere que le platique como va tu progreso.

- ¿Cuándo voy a poder conocer a ese tipo? – dijo Kisame molesto – me ha hecho pasar un infierno con este entrenamiento, por lo menos debería darme la cara.

- No digas tonterías pequeña sabandija – dijo Kumo mientras le daba una patada en las costillas a Kisame – estas a años de poder conocerlo, o de valer algo para el.

- Como digas – dijo Kisame mientras sobaba sus costillas – de todas maneras no quiero ir a la Aldea quiero seguir entrenando.

Sin decir nada Kumo fue a preparar la cena de ambos, mientras Kisame continuaba con su entrenamiento y al ver a su "maestro" pensaba que a pesar de todo lo que no quería era estar en la Aldea ya que se enfrentaría a lo que había sufrido a lo largo de sus pocos años.

Esa noche apenas pudo dormir ya que no quería ir a ese lugar, donde de seguro se sentiría como siempre atemorizado lleno de coraje y tristeza, desde el inicio obtuvo una extraña paz junto a Kumo que sin decirlo lo había aceptado, no sabia si el sentía amistad o algo de cariño por el pero al menos le agradecía enormemente el que no viera como un semejante.

Incluso para Kisame era difícil el decir se sentía cariño por Kumo, pero al menos sentía que también era alguien semejante a el.

Cuando llegaron a la Aldea, Kisame pensó que entrarían a hurtadillas pero para su sorpresa Kumo tenia pensado entrar por la puerta principal y recorrer las calles a pie, donde el chico seria observado por todos y seguramente seria tratado como siempre.

Pero para Kisame fue una sorpresa el ver que nadie le amenazaba y nadie siquiera lo miraba, esta vez no había criticas, ni ningún comentario por parte de nadie era como si su aspecto fuera opacado por Kumo quien hacia que todos los demás sintieran miedo.

En el tiempo que paso tiempo con él, parecía que había olvidado lo aterrador que era esa persona con la que vivía.

Al llegar al cuartel principal de la Aldea Kumo le ordeno a Kisame esperarlo fuera, cuando por fin estuvo solo se dio cuenta de que en ese corto tiempo el también había cambiado, era como si hubiera absorbido parte de la personalidad de su maestro, cosa que comprobó al ver como el grupo de niños que siempre lo perseguían y golpeaban, ahora pasaban de él como si se tratara de algo verdaderamente aterrador.

- Mira Akari – dijo la niña que miraba a Kisame apoyado en una pared – volvió.

- Lo se Kaho – dijo Akari mientras también miraba a Kisame – da mas miedo.

- Escuche que se fue con Kumo – dijo Kaho en voz baja – he escuchado que ese hombre es un verdadero monstruo que ha matado a cientos.

- Yo escuche que se llevo al niño monstruo – dijo Akari con voz baja y miedo – por ordenes de Mizu.

- ¡Vaya, las noticias vuelan aquí! – dijo Kisame que estaba ahora entre las dos chicas.

Al ver eso las niñas salieron corriendo sumamente asustadas mientras Kisame se reía de ellas, al ver eso dos jóvenes que pasaban por hay se molestaron y de inmediato se acercaron para reprender al chico.

- ¡Hey tu! – dijo uno de los jóvenes que lucían orgullosos sus protectores de ninja en la frente - ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para asustar así a esas niñas?!

- Míralo – dijo el otro que sujeto a Kisame del cuello – es el niño monstruo, pensé que por fin lo habían asesinado.

- Supongo que no habría problemas si le damos una lección – dijo el otro chico mientras lo comenzaban a golpear – así aprenderás que no debes meterte con la gente normal, fenómeno.

Por extraño que parecía los golpes de los jóvenes no le estaban haciendo ningún daño, por el contrario Kisame hacia esfuerzos por no soltarse a reír a carcajadas por la fuerza que tenían, el apenas con ocho años y ellos parecían al menos tener trece o catorce años y su fuerza era solo eso, era ridículo.

Recordó las constantes quejas de Kumo sobre los ninja de la academia y su mediocridad, siempre le parecía aburrido y presuntuoso por su parte, pero ahora miraba la realidad, en verdad ellos eran así de débiles y mediocres, y su maestro tenía toda la razón.

- Kisame, ya termine – dijo Kumo que aparecía por la puerta del cuartel – larguémonos de aquí, que debemos continuar con tu entrenamiento.

Al ver como Kisame era golpeado Kumo comenzó a reírse de la escena mientras colocaba su mano en la frente.

- Ya vámonos Kisame – dijo Kumo esta vez enojado – termina con ellos rápido que me hartas, deja de burlarte de ellos, que se bien que sus golpes no te están haciendo daño.

- Esta bien – dijo Kisame riendo mientras con mucha facilidad lanzaba a los dos jóvenes.

- Ese niño es un monstruo – dijo un joven mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- Parece que nuestros ataques no le hacen nada – dijo otro el otro – no es posible somos ninjas y el es solo un maldito fenómeno.

Al escuchar eso Kisame se sintió lleno de furia y con un ágil ataque termino por dejar inconscientes a sus oponentes que sintieron golpes con una fuerza inhumana con una velocidad mas allá de lo que habían visto.

Pero al termina comenzó a llorar llenos de tristeza, por las palabras de esos dos "fenómeno" esa palabra siempre lo había seguido a donde quiera que fuera, quien lo viera solo pensarían en eso, en que era diferente.

Al ver eso Kumo sintió un enojo descomunal no contra los jóvenes sino con su pupilo, y lo golpeo de una manera que nunca había hecho casi utilizo toda su fuerza dejándolo sin conciencia, cuando despertó estaba nuevamente en el bosque.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Kisame muy confundido – ¿Cuánto tengo inconsciente?

- Unas horas – dijo Kumo con tono cortante – y yo te deje así.

- Comienzo a recordar – dijo Kisame con enojo – me golpeaste porque llore, ¿Tiene algo de malo llorar?, ¿Soy débil por hacerlo?, ¿Es que no tengo derecho de hacerlo?

- ¿Por qué llorabas? – dijo Kumo con enojo – ¿Por ser diferente?

- Si – dijo Kisame mientras empezaba a llorar con enojo – siempre he sido un monstruo, un fenómeno.

- Y eso que tiene de malo – dijo Kumo que con esas palabras dibujo un rostro de sorpresa en Kisame – si eres diferente que, no te vuelve malo, no te vuelve especial, escúchame bien todos somos diferentes, tu aspecto es diferente pero sangras igual que yo, respiras igual que yo, comes, bebes, piensas, eres igual a los demás.

- Es fácil para ti hablar ya que eres como todos – dijo Kisame más molesto.

- Eres un idiota – dijo Kumo golpeando a Kisame en el rostro derribándolo – tu aspecto, ¡tu aspecto!, si eso es lo que te preocupa no veo ni para que malgasto mi tiempo contigo, sabes una cosa niño, en el mundo ninja el aspecto es lo que menos importa.

- Este mundo es inmenso y existen una enorme cantidad de ninja – dijo Kumo con enojo – y sabes algo a ninguno le importa su aspecto, en el mundo ninja lo que importa es el poder, puedes tener la apariencia de un demonio o un monstruo pero tu poder es lo que te vuelve eso, no algo tan ridículo como el aspecto.

- Piensas que el mundo te va a juzgar por tu aspecto – continuo Kumo aun molesto – pues déjalos que lo hagan, que los perros ladren cuanto quieran, pero si vas a hacer caso entonces el que tiene realmente un problema eres tu, porque serás mediocre como el resto, poder eso es lo que cuenta incluso con las personas ajenas al mundo ninja el poder los hará sentir quien eres realmente.

- No te entiendo – dijo Kisame confundido - ¿Por qué te molesta lo que piense?

- ¡O vamos! – dijo Kumo furioso – ¡esto no se trata de ti solamente, no seas tan egoísta si me molesta es porque me has hecho perder mi tiempo!

- Entonces solamente lo haces por ti – dijo Kisame reclamando.

- Sabes la vergüenza que representa el fallar en algo – dijo Kumo mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pie – me pidieron un ninja y que estoy obteniendo un patético niño que se siente mal por su aspecto, ni siquiera tienes amor propio, como demonios piensas ser un ninja así, hay afuera por mas personas que vayan contigo solo tu eres responsable de ti.

- Eres egoísta – grito Kisame al escuchar a Kumo.

- ¿Yo soy egoísta? – reclamo Kumo golpeando de nuevo el suelo – tú eres quien esta cerrado a algo tan banal como su aspecto, venciste a dos enemigos y tu reacción fue esta, escúchame bien Kisame el mundo ninja nunca es blanco y negro, existe muchas escalas de gris, no hay bien y mal solamente pero lo que si existen son perdedores y ganadores.

- Si te vas a poner en esa actitud donde tu mismo te juzgas – continuo Kumo molesto – será mejor que vuelvas al el mundo donde importa tu aspecto, cuando me enviaron a entrenar a alguien tenia la intención de matar a quien viera, pero cuando te encontré por algún motivo sentí que tenias poder, por eso estas vivo.

Terminando de decir eso Kumo se interno en el bosque furioso dejando a Kisame confundido por lo ocurrido, de alguna manera sentía que había ofendido a su maestro y de que estaba defraudado.

Por un instante pensó en volver a su anterior vida, pero también de inmediato recordó lo horrible y pesada que era esa vida, las burlas, los insultos, todo lo negativo que hacia que el entrenamiento de Kumo pareciera solamente una tontería.

Seis años después Kisame se había convertido en un ninja completo, aun bajo las órdenes de Kumo y las del Mizukage que mostraba un interés más y más creciente, había aprendido que el aspecto era algo que estaba completamente fuera del mundo de los ninjas.

Sin pensarlo mucho el mismo se había ganado una reputación, su propio aspecto se había convertido en un símbolo de su poder ahora su mas grande pesar estaba convertido en una de sus mas grandes fortalezas.

A su temprana edad estaba convertido en un ninja temido incluso por sus propios compañeros, aun sin Kumo el ya había participado en sus propias misiones, hasta entonces solamente con su maestro o individuales, parecía que la interacciona con los demás no era necesaria ni deseada por el.

- ¡Chico lindo! – dijo Kumo mientras salía de los cuarteles generales – tenemos trabajo.

- Corta eso Kumo – dijo molesto Kisame – ha pasado mucho tiempo pero aun no dejas eso.

- Te refieres a ¡todos me odian por mi aspecto!, bu bu soy un pequeño monstruo que todos odian – dijo Kumo riendo burlón – a esa ocasión, que va si ya ni lo recuerdo.

- Que suerte verdad – dijo Kisame sarcástico – y ahora que quiere el gran kage de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, escoltar, atacar o que maravillosa aventura tendremos esta vez.

- Ya te diré – dijo Kumo riéndose – por ahora vamos a comer y Kisame… esta vez te toca pagar a ti.

- ¡Hey no me vengas con eso! – dijo Kisame con enojo – he invitado mas de diez veces en este mes.

- Y yo te dejo vivir en mi casa – dijo Kumo serio, para después soltarse a reír – de alguna manera tienes que pagar el alquiler.

Los dos entraron a un local que siempre visitaban y como era costumbre fueron casi al fondo, comieron lo que siempre pedían, mientras eso pasaba Kumo le explicaba su nueva tarea que era bastante extraña con respecto a las demás un asesinato pero además de eso el objetivo no parecía tener ningún sentido para Kisame.

- Este tipo – dijo Kisame confundido - ¿Por qué lo vamos a borrar?, digo no veo sentido.

- Debes comprender que en ocasiones Mizukage – dijo Kumo serio – tiene como objetivos personas que parecen no tener ninguna relación, pero con el tiempo resultan piedras en el camino, y nosotros nos dedicamos a quitarlas.

- Lo que digas – dijo Kisame sin entender completamente pero fiándose de la palabra de Kumo.

- Esta noche hay algo especial que haremos antes de ir a la misión – dijo Kumo mientras terminaba de comer – es algo importante.

Al salir Kisame iba a pagar pero vio como Kumo se le adelantaba y se retiraba del lugar sin decirle una palabra.

El no podía entender del todo su objetivo en la misión, ni tampoco porque Kumo actuaba de esa manera, por lo general ellos nunca hablaban mas allá de cosas de la misión y en cierto punto tampoco sabían nada uno del otro.

Kisame lo consideraba como alguien que iba mas allá que cualquiera, pero términos como amigo o compañero eran algo que no se podían usar con ellos, seguía sin saber si le tenia algún tipo de afecto, sin embargo si sentía por el una enorme gratitud, era la persona que lo había sacado de su soledad y le había mostrado el mundo que va mas allá de lo conocido por la gente común.

Ahora caminaba por la aldea sin importarle lo que los demás podían o no hablar de el, sus preocupaciones ahora no eran lo que los demás opinaban sino si iba a poder seguir adelante en las misiones, si sobreviviría, si su poder era suficiente.

Esa noche mientras terminaba de arreglar las cosas para la misión, fue a uno de los campos que usaban todos los miembros de la academia Kumo lo había citado en ese lugar tan extraño porque en todo el tiempo que ellos habían estado entrenando nunca habían pisado ese lugar, eso volvía todo aun mas extraño.

- Esta será tu ultima prueba – dijo Kumo saliendo de un lugar oscuro – tu entrenamiento ha acabado a mi lado eso solo si superas esto.

- Pensé que ya era todo un ninja – dijo Kisame viendo a su maestro – y ahora me sales con esto de que es necesario pasar algo mas.

- Lo se, lo se – dijo Kumo con sarcasmo – pero nunca dije que habías pasado, simplemente eres un ninja, ahora lo que yo quiero saber es que clase eres, ¿un ninja mediocre o un ninja?

- Esta bien – dijo Kisame aceptando que no iba a tener opción – dime ¿Cuál es la dichosa prueba y terminemos esto?

- Es simple – dijo Kumo mientras sonreía – tienes que matarme.

- ¿De que demonios estas hablando? – dijo Kisame totalmente sorprendido - ¡Matarte!, es que al fin perdiste la poca cordura que tenias.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Kumo riendo - ¡Yo nunca tuve eso de cordura para empezar!

- ¡Deja de bromear! – dijo Kisame molesto por la ligereza con la que Kumo tomaba eso - ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo?!

- Claro que si – dijo Kumon poniéndose serio – después de todo soy yo quien va a morir, o vamos ya antes has matado, que tan difícil va a ser hacerlo conmigo.

- No es eso – dijo Kisame enojado – no intentes suavizar las cosas, no es solo otra muerte.

- No me vas a decir que sientes aprecio por mi – dijo Kumon sonriendo – en estos años ¿te encariñaste conmigo?

- ¡Eso no es así! – dijo Kisame algo avergonzado.

- Sino tuvieras ese color seguro estarías sonrojado seguro – dijo Kumo siendo sarcástico – vamos no es tan difícil además es una orden, si me lo pidieran yo te mataría… aquí mismo… ahora mismo.

- ¿De verdad lo harías así como si nada? – pregunto Kisame.

- Claro que si – dijo Kumo sin dudar un instante.

Kisame estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Kumo a la pregunta y sobre todo por la petición tan bizarra.

- ¡No voy a asesinarte! – dijo Kisame enojado.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Kumo enojado – ye te lo dije no sientas afecto, no dudes y solo hazlo.

- ¡NO! – dijo Kisame gritando furioso - ¡No lo voy a hacer porque no deseo hacerlo!

Kumo comenzó a reír mientras miraba a Kisame completamente sorprendido por su risa.

- Pasaste – dijo Kumo mientras se calmaba.

- ¿De que demonios hablas? – dijo Kisame perturbado – un minuto me pides que te asesine y después cuando me niego sorprendentemente me dices que aprobé.

- Porque mostraste lo que divide a los mediocres de los demás – dijo Kumo mientras se acercaba a Kisame – mostraste carácter.

- ¿Carácter? – pregunto Kisame.

- Un buen ninja no es aquel que hace todo sin preguntar o sin cuestionarse – dijo Kumo explicando a su alumno – es fácil obedecer ordenes sin preguntar pero se necesita valor para querer saber el "porque" en el mundo ninja y en la vida común el carácter aleja a las personas de la mediocridad, es por eso que muchos son cobardes.

- Entonces al no matarte – dijo Kisame uniendo las piezas de todo lo que Kumo decía – yo mostré carácter, entonces ¿Por qué cuando dije no la primera vez no pase?

- Es diferente – dijo Kumo burlándose de Kisame – la primera vez de alguna manera por lo que hemos pasado te negaste, pero al final te negaste porque tu no querías hacerlo, tienes agallas claro eres un tiburón así que es natural.

Kisame no podía creer que esa situación hubiera ocurrido pero, estaba muy aliviado de no haber tenido que matar a su compañero.

- Entonces ahora podemos ir a terminar la misión – dijo Kisame suspirando – al final solo perdimos el tiempo aquí, pero dime una cosa sino hubiera pasado, ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

- Te habría asesinado obviamente – dijo Kumo riéndose de su alumno – y lo de la misión, no hay misión.

- Exactamente que significa ¡no hay misión! – dijo enojado Kisame – pase cuatro horas esperándote y ¡no hay misión!, ¿es en serio, no hay ninguna misión?

- Si creo que lo dije antes – dijo Kumo mientras se burlaba del disgusto de su alumno – no hay misión, al menos no es asesinar a alguien la verdad es que quiero que conozcas a alguien que esta muy interesado.

- ¿Quien? - pregunto Kisame curioso.

- Yo – dijo una persona que aparecía de la nada detrás de Kumo – me disculpo por la anterior prueba y la mentira sobre la existencia de una misión.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Kisame al ver a esa persona confundido – Kumo ¿Quién es el?

- El es Mizukage – dijo Kumo mientras le hacia una reverencia a este – es momento de que lo conozcas.

- Kumo tiene razón – dijo Mizukage mientras se acercaba a Kisame – has demostrado que eres merecedor de conocerme y es por eso que aquí estoy, he seguido tu desarrollo desde el inicio, ahora te has convertido en un ninja que puedo usar, así que desde hoy tu entrenamiento con Kumo ha terminado la próxima vez recibirás las ordenes directamente de mi.

- ¿Qué pasara con el viejo? – pregunto Kisame refiriéndose a su compañero.

- ¡Viejo! – dijo Kumo molesto.

- Alto – dijo Mizukage serio – Kumo sigue siendo un ninja a mi servicio y eso no cambiara, solo que ahora se puede decir que los dos están a un mismo nivel, por lo demás a partir de ahora tú Kisame tendrás asignado tu propio lugar.

- ¡Oh! – dijo Kumo riendo – así que al fin podré vivir solo en paz.

- Kumo – dijo Mizukage sonriendo – es hora, déjanos solos.

- Esta bien – dijo Kumo también sonriendo – Kisame, fue divertido espero que nos veamos algún día nuevamente en el campo de batalla, y algún día puedes volver a invitarme la comida.

Kisame no alcanzo a despedirse de Kumo pues se fue rápidamente, aunque no sabia que decir por lo menos quería decir una ultima cosas, en el fondo de todo lo que habían pasado, el entrenamiento, el comportamiento duro y todo, el joven tenia algo que quería decir.

Era solo una palabra que encerraba todo lo que esos años a su lado significaban, lo había rescatado, le había dado un sentido a su vida y de alguna manera lo había acercado a lo que siempre deseo, contacto con las personas que de una manera extravagante ahora logro.

Todo eso lo bueno e incluso lo malo al lado de ahora su ex maestro se encerraban en una sola cosa, era muy simple pues con una palabra cumplía todo, lo único que hubiera deseado en ese momento Kisame era haber podido decirle a Kumo ¡gracias!

- Bien Kisame – dijo el Mizukage de forma amable – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si – dijo Kisame serio y con respeto – eres el Mizukage, no necesitas mi permiso eres el señor de la Aldea.

- Oh vamos, no debes ser tan formal – dijo el Mizukage riendo levemente – soy el líder de la Aldea, pero no soy tu dueño.

- Esta bien – dijo Kisame suspirando mas aliviado – y de todas maneras puedes preguntar lo que desees.

- ¿Cuándo Kumo te mostró el objetivo de la supuesta misión? – dijo el Mizukage con tono curioso - ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste?

- ¿Que ese era un objetivo sin sentido? – dijo Kisame siendo lo más honesto que podía – no entiendo en que beneficia esa muerte.

- Eres listo – dijo el Mizukage sonriendo – por lo general, solo se hacen esa clase de trabajos cuando es necesario para ayudar en la Aldea, o por contratos de los señores Feudales.

- ¿Contratos? – pregunto Kisame interesado por eso.

- En muchas ocasiones los señores feudales nos piden cierto tipo de acciones – dijo el Mizukage tratando de explicarse – dependemos de ellos, y es necesario en ocasiones complacerlos para no perder sus favores, así nos dejan hacer nuestra propia soberanía.

- Entonces ese objetivo fue un favor – dijo Kisame tratando de entenderlo.

- Así es, ese hombre es un pensador que ha estado incitando al pueblo – dijo el Mizukage riendo – y eso es malo para nuestros señores feudales, y si es malo para ellos es malo para nosotros por eso fue necesario eliminarlo.

- Parece bastante tonto – dijo Kisame riendo sarcástico – estamos sacando la basura de los señores feudales.

- Así creo yo – dijo Mizukage riendo mientras le daba una palmada a Kisame en la espalda – pero tiene su lado positivo.

- ¿Lado positivo? – dijo Kisame nuevamente confundido.

- Las misiones siempre se registran – dijo el Mizukage con seriedad – pero estos "contratos" son cosas que son indeseadas no hay registros, no hay pruebas, pero ser honesto sobre eso es ser tonto, algún día nosotros mismos seremos indeseables he intentaran destruirnos y es por eso que es bueno mantener la basura, y el día que nos traten como eso, podremos ahogarlos con eso.

- Eres listo – dijo Kisame sonriendo malicioso.

- Tengo una visión a futuro – dijo el Mizukage riendo de igual manera – además por ahora, mis planes son aprovechar al máximo sus favores.

Durante esa noche los dos siguieron hablando, mientras mas lo hacían Kisame descubría que el Mizukage era alguien muy calculador y parecía tener un plan para todo, sus palabras aunque sonaban sinceras con el también parecían encerrar mucho.

Para el joven era fácil clasificar a esa persona en una sola forma, sus planes, su visión sus propósitos y todos sus movimientos en el pasado, en el presente y a futuro, para Kisame el Mizukage era una persona temible.

- Kisame – dijo el Mizukage mientras le daba otra palmada en la espalda – desde ahora responderás directamente a mis ordenes, por ahora retírate a tu nuevo hogar, ya te llamare.

- Entendido – dijo Kisame con actitud de respeto – hasta pronto Mizukage-sama.

- Eso fue algo innecesario – dijo el Mizukage riendo – quítale el sama ya con lo primero es demasiado formal.

En un instante ambos desaparecieron, y Kisame entro a lo a partir de ese momento seria su casa sorprendiéndose de que fuera muy diferente de lo que esperaba, lucia acogedora de un ambiente diferente a lo que el estaba acostumbrado, incluso sus pertenencias estaban ya hay.

- Ese hombre es temible – pensó Kisame mientras se recostaba – es como si todos fuéramos sus marionetas.

- Sentí escalofríos cuando toco mi espalda – continuo Kisame mientras tocaba su espalda – ese hombre no solo es palabras, esa sensación es la de un asesino.

Después de esa reunión entre Kisame y el Mizukage, habían pasado mas de cuatro años dentro de los cuales existieron enormes cambios primero la Aldea había comenzado una participación en las guerras ninja, aunque por los movimientos del líder los ataques se hacían en las sombras.

Pequeñas batallas a la luz, que escondían ataques estratégicos en la oscuridad con los cuales la Aldea ganaba poder.

Por otra parte en la Aldea de manera interna también existió un nuevo régimen en el cual el Mizukage quien gobernaba de manera total, designo a un gabinete que tenia como objetivo apoyar he incluso crear reformas de una manera propia.

La Aldea Oculta de la Niebla era bien conocida por el desarrollo de prácticas extremas y violentas en el entrenamiento de sus ninjas, fueron reformadas debido a los resultados que se habían dado años antes con la graduación de una generación que marco la nueva pauta de restructuración de esas medidas.

Políticamente la Aldea se había vuelto mas activa, socialmente se había convertido en un lugar fluido.

La desaparición del clan Kaguya que eran amantes de la guerra y el ambiente bélico, para el Mizukage y el gabinete fue una decisión difícil la aniquilación completa de uno de sus clanes mas fuertes que incluso poseían una línea sucesora, pero las acciones de estos al atacar a sus propios compatriotas obligaron a tomar una medida tan extrema.

En cuanto a la relación de los señores feudales con la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla era aun mayor, los "contratos" que llevaba la aldea con ellos les había permitido establecer una línea de gobierno muy beneficiosa.

En esos años también se dio un nuevo crecimiento para Kisame que se había vuelto una de las herramientas más efectivas del Mizukage además de ganar una fama en los campos de batalla y los campos dentro de las sombras.

Su reputación en la Aldea incluso lo había convertido en alguien popular puesto que su registro de misiones era algo destacable, sin tomar en cuenta ahora su aspecto, había obtenido el respeto de muchos de los habitantes.

- Mizukage – dijo uno de los miembros del gabinete – respecto al jounin Hoshigaki Kisame, tengo entendido que le ofreció un tipo de recompensa si lograba concretar la misión en la que se encuentra.

- Así es – dijo el Mizukage de manera formal.

- Podría decirle a los miembros del gabinete en que consiste tal recompensa – dijo el mismo miembro del consejo.

- Si eso desea el gabinete, no es mi intención mantener esto en secreto – dijo el Mizukage relajado – la recompensa consiste en darle la posición de uno de Los Espadachines de la Niebla.

- Mizukage-sama con todo respeto – dijo otro miembro del gabinete reclamando – esa es una decisión muy importante y considero que debe ser discutida por todos nosotros.

- El compañero tiene razón – dijo otro miembro del gabinete apoyando a su colega – esa es una posición de elite dentro de nuestra Aldea.

- Tengo pleno conocimiento de lo que significa esa posición – dijo el Mizukage manteniendo una actitud calmada – si revisan el expediente de Hoshigaki Kisame verán que cuenta con un desempeño destacable, cumpliendo los requisitos además de contar con mi recomendación.

- Por otra parte – alego de inmediato un miembro del gabinete - Hoshigaki Kisame ha mostrado un comportamiento agresivo y antisocial, llevando mas del 90% de sus actuales misiones de manera solitaria y en ocasiones haciendo un uso excesivo de violencia.

- Sin embargo – dijo el Mizukage aun calmado – es un ascenso, uno de los puestos esta libre y no ha sido ocupado en bastante tiempo, propongo llenar el puesto con un ninja que tiene los requisitos además de uno muy importante, cuenta con reputación que a la larga puede beneficiar a la Aldea.

- Por esa parte me parece bien – dijo uno de los miembros del gabinete – traería beneficios.

- Sin embargo preferiría también que tuviera un periodo de prueba – dijo otro de los miembros – para ver si puede desempeñar bien la labor.

- Su prueba va a ser si podrá con lo que le voy a dar – dijo el Mizukage sonriendo – tengo planeado entregarle a Samehada.

- ¿Pretende que pueda manejar esa espada? – dijo un miembro del gabinete – si algo sabemos de Samehada es que no es una espada muy sociable, tiene mente propia si el usuario no lo satisface, nunca lo va a aceptar.

- Si el puede dominarla ninguno de nosotros tendrá objeción de aceptarlo – dijo uno de los miembros mientras hablaba por los demás.

- Hace poco entregamos a Kubikiri Houcho y a Ikazuchi no Kiba a otros dos miembros – dijo el Mizukage mientras se dirigía a los demás – los dos usuarios Zabuza Momochi y Raiga Kurosuki, ambos eficientes ninjas, ambos miembros del ANBU de Kirigakure y ambos con problemas de comportamiento, lo que me hace preguntarme el ¿Por qué? De que Hoshigaki Kisame reciba este honor.

- Nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de objeción – dijo un miembro del gabinete – si eso parece le rogamos nos disculpe.

- Hablemos claro señores – dijo el Mizukage serio – piensan que mi relación con el influye en mi deseo, es bastante conocido que le tengo un aprecio, pero puedo asegurarles que no existe algo así, no dejaría que me nublara un sentimiento y que ustedes lo lleguen a pensar es en cierta manera molesto para mi persona.

- Nuevamente nos disculpamos Mizukage-sama – dijo un miembro del gabinete para después retirarse.

Al día siguiente Kisame se dirigió a informar sobre la conclusión de su misión que fue terminada satisfactoriamente, al llegar lo estaban esperando el Mizukage y todo el gabinete mientras en el centro se encontraba una gran caja con una gran cantidad de sellos a lo largo.

- La misión fue completada – dijo Kisame en todo serio – los informes y documentos completos ya fueron entregados al departamento.

- Muy bien Kisame – dijo el Mizukage mientras se acercaba a Kisame – hoy el gabinete y yo después de dialogar hemos decidido que recibirás un ascenso.

- Como Mizukage-sama lo dijo – dijo un miembro del gabinete – desde ahora serás uno de los Espadachines de la Niebla, desde el día de hoy se te dará esta espada como símbolo de tu ascenso, es conocida como Samehada.

- Felicidades – dijo el Mizukage con tono alegre – desde el día de hoy recibirás este ascenso, además de que formalmente serás parte de mi guardia de defensa personal, ahora toma tu espada y hagamos esto oficial.

Kisame rápidamente partió la caja sorprendiendo a todos por la manera violenta con la que abrió esa caja, y en ella encontró una espada del tamaño de una persona, no parecía ser un arma común ya que no mostraba filo alguno, se encontraba envuelta en vendajes y parecía mas una masa.

Al tratar de tomarla sintió como si la espada diera un suspiro, pero sin dudar la empuño ondeándola con mucha facilidad, se dio cuenta de que esa arma tenia su propia conciencia.

- Su nombre es Samehada – dijo el Mizukage mientras aplaudía junto al resto del gabinete – felicidades, a partir de hoy con ella como tu símbolo, Hoshigaki Kisame te has convertido en un ninja de elite en la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla.

- Gracias, Mizukage-sama – dijo Kisame mientras hacia una reverencia a todos los presentes – miembros del gabinete de esta aldea, no los defraudare.

Esa noche ya en su hogar Kisame comenzaba a revisar a más de cerca de Samehada, sin saber aun parecía que esa arma se sentía cómoda a su lado dentro de ella parecía haber una fuente de vida que tenia un apetito voraz.

- Kisame-kun – dijo un ninja que apareció en la ventana – una notificación del cuartel general.

- Gracias – dijo Kisame recogiendo un rollo – si eso es todo puedes retirarte.

- Disculpa pero tengo ordenes de esperar a que sea leído – dijo el ninja mientras sonreía.

- Parece que Mizukage no confía en mi – dijo Kisame sonriendo mientras miraba como el ninja se encogía de hombros.

Kisame leyó rápidamente el rollo mientras su cara tenia una mueca de preocupación, el rollo tenia una noticia que de alguna manera logro tocar al ninja.

- Muy bien ya lo leí – dijo Kisame dirigiéndose al ninja – puedes marcharte.

El ninja al escuchar eso rápidamente se preparo para irse pero fue interrumpido por Kisame que río un poco.

- ¿Crees que este bien que un Kage se comporte así? – dijo Kisame con burla.

- Quería darte eso personalmente – dijo el ninja que ahora dejaba ver que era el Mizukage.

- Dirás que querías ver como reaccionaba – dijo Kisame serio.

- No lo puedo negar – dijo el Mizukage sonriendo suavemente – no es cualquier noticia, después de todo tu antiguo maestro Kumo murió en el campo de batalla.

- Lo se, es triste – dijo Kisame aun serio – pero no es gran cosa, los ninjas mueren el hecho de que hayamos convivido en el pasado no significa que su muerte me traiga pesar.

- Entonces – dijo el Mizukage curioso - ¿No debo preocuparme, por que desees vengar a Kumo?

- Si encuentro a quien lo mato – dijo Kisame sonriendo – puedes estar seguro que lo despedazare, pero no soy un animal rabioso que estallara y comenzara una cacería innecesaria.

- En lugar de ser un animal rabioso – dijo el Mizukage riendo – resultaste ser uno frío y despiadado, te va bien tu nombre y esa arma.

Cuando el Mizukage se retiro y Kisame se aseguro que se encontraba solo, sonrío aunque por un momento casi se soltaba a llorar, recordaba los momentos con Kumo no se podían llamar como buenos pero lo había salvado, y gracias a el.

- Adiós viejo amigo – dijo en voz baja mientras se preparaba a dormir.

Por la mañana mientras Kisame recorría las calles de la Aldea, escucho una pelea en la academia donde vio como un pequeño peleaba contra muchos más el solo, con una tremenda violencia además de usar una gran fuerza.

Fueron necesarios varios de los profesores para controlarlo, sus ojos reflejaban a alguien muy ambicioso y violento que para el resultaban familiares en otra persona.

- Hey – dijo Kisame dirigiéndose a uno de los maestros - ¿Quién es ese mocoso?

- Su nombre es Suigetsu – dijo el maestro – y es un verdadero dolor de muelas.

- Parece interesante – dijo Kisame sonriendo – me recuerda a alguien.

- Quizás a su modelo – dijo el maestro – aunque no lo creas es quiere ser el sucesor de Zabuza el demonio oculto de la niebla.

- Es precisamente a quien me recuerda – dijo Kisame mientras se retiraba – extraño joven, pero muy interesante en verdad.

Cuando Kisame se iba Suigetsu lo observo irse, viéndolo con ganas de asesinarlo no por la reputación, el deseaba lo que llevaba en la espalda Samehada era algo que lo atraía.

Unos años después Kisame volvió a aumentar su reputación junto a su nueva compañera Samehada, ahora como miembro de la elite tenía mas facilidad en la realización de "contratos" acumulando poco a poco más y más conocimientos, ganando además los favores del señor feudal, quien en varias ocasiones había pedido directamente su asistencia.

Aun con eso el no se volvió presuntuoso, al contrario para todos los miembros del gabinete se había convertido en uno de los ninjas mas serviles y obedientes, eso era en forma superficial en cambio en el interior era mas desconfiado, además de mas calculador.

Mientras tanto a puerta cerrada para él, el Mizukage cada vez mostraba algo de su plan que en muchas ocasiones parecía expandirse aun más allá de la dirección de la Aldea.

- Haz visto lo que ocurre ¿cierto Kisame? – dijo el Mizukage mientras de ofrecía a Kisame un asiento.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Kisame sin comprender esa pregunta.

- El cambio dentro de la Aldea – dijo el Mizukage serio sentándose en su sillón - ¿Qué opinas?

- Te has vuelto demasiado permisivo – dijo Kisame siendo sincero – estas dándole más y mas poder al gabinete, parece como si perdieras autoridad, además has llevado a la Aldea a un estado muy pasivo, y cada vez tus diferentes estrategias se vuelven más caóticas, te has suavizado Mizukage-sama.

- ¡Exacto! – dijo el Mizukage riendo al ver como Kisame ponía cara de confusión – no menosprecies mi lógica, todo esto ha sido con un propósito ahora pareciera que he perdido autoridad, cada vez que les doy mas y mas poder a ellos en realidad mas control gano.

- Como siempre – dijo Kisame riendo animado – eres temible, pero ¿Por qué decírmelo?

- La razón es simple – dijo el Mizukage siendo serio – confío en ti, eres lo suficientemente astuto para ver por mis planes y lo suficientemente inteligente como para no meterte en mi camino y no puedo negarte que aun me eres útil.

- Me siento halagado – dijo Kisame siendo sarcástico – sabes, de vez en cuando no me molestaría que fueras menos honesto.

- Tengo un nuevo objetivo para ti – dijo el Mizukage mientras le daba una carpeta a Kisame – es uno de esos trabajos especiales.

Kisame comenzó a leer cuidadosamente el contenido de la carpeta, pasando de hoja en hoja mientras su rostro reflejaba calma.

Al finalizar le regreso la carpeta al Mizukage quien la guardo de inmediato, sonriendo al ver como nuevamente se dibujaba una confusión evidente en el rostro de Kisame, aunque en esa ocasión le parecía natural dada la naturaleza del trabajo.

- Luces sorprendido – dijo el Mizukage serio.

- Lo estoy, esa misión es bastante confusa – dijo Kisame con tono de curiosidad – la pregunta es ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué objetivo tiene eso para un señor feudal?

- Este trabajo es para mí – dijo el Mizukage mientras se ponía serio – este hombre parece insignificante, pero debajo de esa apariencia el, junto a varios de los lideres políticos del país, está comenzando una conspiración en contra del gobierno del actual señor feudal, y eso no me conviene por ahora.

- Con que por ahora – dijo Kisame riendo maliciosamente.

- Así es – dijo el Mizukage sonriendo – por ahora este gobierno esta satisfaciendo mis ambiciones, por ahora debo protegerlos.

- Eres todo nobleza – dijo Kisame con sarcasmo.

- Necesito que acabes con el – dijo el Mizukage serio – no va a estar solo, necesito que conviertas eso en una masacre utiliza toda la fuerza que necesites.

- Por lo general me pides que sea lo mas discreto que pueda – dijo Kisame riendo - ¿Por qué ahora quieres liberar a la bestia?

El Mizukage se puso de pie para después dirigirse a servir un te y darle un vaso a Kisame, mirándolo mientras sonría.

Después saco otra carpeta para que revisara otros documentos que inmediatamente dibujaron en Kisame una sonrisa de burla.

- Eres sumamente cruel – dijo Kisame mientras le devolvía los papeles.

- Como puedes ver, este personaje se vio envuelto en una pelea con una de las bandas mas agresivas del país – dijo el Mizukage con mucha calma – esa clase de peleas pueden traer venganzas, aun cuando se hayan contratado guardaespaldas es difícil sobrevivir.

- Eres muy temible Mizukage – dijo Kisame mientras se ponía de pie y salía.

- No me falles Kisame – dijo el Mizukage en voz baja – aun tengo muchas cosas en las que me serás útil.

Aun con su apariencia y su reputación, gracias a su triste niñez había desarrollado una enorme capacidad para moverse sin ser notado y en sus "contratos" aprovechaba esa peculiar cualidad.

Su objetivo no era muy complicado, una casa de apariencia común aunque vigilada por al menos veinte personas y por deducción en el centro estaba lo que el buscaba.

- Ahora por donde debería comenzar – pensó Kisame emocionado por tener libertad al actuar –. Tengo que hacer que parezca que esto fue hecho por más personas.

Observo como había cambios de guardia, en los que era posible entrar, pero también noto varios puntos muertos que hacían eso un verdadero juego de niños, aunque para Kisame la mejor opción seria atacar desde fuera eliminando a sus oponentes, dejando al final a los de dentro de la casa.

Era un trabajo que no le tomaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, aun así debía hacerse, el principal problema consistían en que no debían haber sobrevivientes, por lo cual seria no solo despiadado sino también rápido y capaz de eliminar a sus enemigos.

Cuando una nube cubrió la luna dejando todo en oscuridad fue la señal de Kisame quien sin dudar salto a la casa, donde rápidamente acabo con todos los guardaespaldas teniendo cuidado de lanzarlos en diferentes direcciones haciendo ver como si hubiera sido una emboscada por algún grupo.

Incluso con las armas de sus oponentes, ninguno llegaba a representar una amenaza para él quien, aunque feliz, se estaba sintiendo decepcionado pues no veía ningún merito en matar a un grupo de debiluchos, quienes de un solo golpe caían.

Al final logro estar frente a su objetivo, un hombre de apariencia ridícula que no puede siquiera soñar en defenderse.

- ¡Espera! – dijo el hombre sumamente asustado.

- Lo siento, pero tu debes morir – dijo Kisame sonriendo mientras se preparaba.

- Déjame hablar por favor – dijo el hombre asustado intentando negociar – tengo información para negociar por mi vida.

- Entonces habla – dijo Kisame.

- Mi nombre es Yusei, se porque estas aquí- volvio a hablar el hombre mientras respiraba agitado.

- ¿Quieres explicarte? – dijo Kisame mientras se recargaba en Samehada.

- Me he estado metiendo con los altos mandos – dijo Yusei aun agitado – era seguro que mandaría un asesino ninja, debes ser de gran confianza, por tu aspecto y esa arma debes ser Hoshigaki Kisame, se dice que eres bastante allegado a el Mizukage.

- Para ser un insecto estas bastante informado – dijo Kisame sonriendo.

- Y tu para ser tan fuerte eres muy inocente – dijo Yusei tratando de llamar la atención de Kisame - ¿Tienes idea de quien es el Mizukage en realidad?, ¿Sabes por que tiene un interés tan alto en quedar bien con el señor feudal?

- Al parecer tu lo sabes – dijo Kisame riendo burlón – por eso deberías hablar antes de que decida que me aburres y te asesine.

- Espera – dijo Yusei apurado –. Mira, ese hombre es muy precavido y bastante discreto, pero aun así no es imposible averiguar. Ese hombre, tu Mizukage, tiene mucha mas historia de la que imaginas.

- Todos tenemos nuestros secretos – dijo Kisame mientras se enderezaba – me ha parecido una buena charla pero es hora de volver a casa.

- Si te tiene tanta confianza dile que te cuente su plan realmente – dijo Yusei con miedo al saber que moriría - Madara Uchiha, dile que te diga de quien es ese nombre.

- Mi amigo, estas en un error – dijo Kisame mientras clavaba un par de kunais en la pecho de Yusei – a mi no me interesa quien es el Mizukage, por ahora me preocupa mas terminar mi trabajo.

Yusei comenzó a agonizar lentamente, incapaz de poder gritar debido a que uno de los kunais le habían perforado el pulmón derecho mientras el otro desgarraba su corazón haciendo que se extendiera una hemorragia interna, aun así el encontró la manera de decirle unas ultimas palabras a Kisame.

- Ese maldito – dijo Kisame mientras sonreía enojado.

Kisame regreso rápidamente a la aldea, y al llegar a su casa comenzó a meditar sobre lo que Yusei dijo, en ese momento tenia que mostrar que confiaba ciegamente en el Mizukage, pero ¿Si en realidad escondía algo mas allá de lo que el pudiera entender?

Y ¿Quién era Madara Uchiha?, el nombre le resultaba muy familiar pues era un clan conocido en el País del Fuego, que por lo que el sabia poseían una línea sucesoria y se basaban en las técnicas ilusorias pero ¿Qué relación puede tener el Mizukage con los Uchiha?, seria acaso algún tipo de traición para la Aldea, o una ambición por conquistar algún territorio en alguno de los países.

Esos pensamientos comenzaron a llenar la cabeza de Kisame, no le importaba que se fuera a traicionar a la Aldea, por como lo trataron por como fue creciendo, cuando estas rodeado de desprecio y lastima constante terminas por volverte una persona egoísta y ese era el caso, lo que fuera que el Mizukage, Kisame deseaba saber que papel tendría en ello o si solo seria desechado lo cual era lo que realmente lo molestaría.

Con todo eso además estaba lo que Yusei le dijo al final eran las palabras de un moribundo, no parecía mentir.

Esa noche no pudo dormir por estar razonando sus movimientos al día siguiente, para Kisame quizá era la primera vez que pensaba tanto, veía que con eso su futuro se veía incierto. Ser ninja era lo único que realmente había hecho, además valoraba su vida y si algo aprendió en sus años en servicio es que la mayoría de las veces cuando algo no va de acuerdo al cambio es mas fácil removerlo que convencerlo.

Al ir por la mañana a los cuarteles generales, había pensado en mil posibilidades y formas de dirigirse al Mizukage.

Al entrar noto como el Mizukage lo recibía de manera diferente a cualquier otro día, en el cuartel general apenas había guardias y además el gabinete se encontraba en una diligencia, haciendo que solo Kisame el único que lo acompañaba.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – dijo el Mizukage mientras le decía a Kisame que se sentara.

- Todo salio bien – dijo Kisame serio – el trabajo se hizo como se tenía planeado, no quedo ningún sobreviviente.

- ¿Algo que me quieras mencionar? – pregunto el Mizukage como si esperara algo.

- Hay un pequeño asunto – dijo Kisame serio – antes de morir, el objetivo me dijo algo que me dejo pensativo.

- ¿Algo como que? – dijo el Mizukage serio también – es extraño pero parece que dudas de mí.

- Es sobre Zabuza – dijo Kisame serio – antes de morir el objetivo me revelo que el esta planeando un golpe de estado con ayuda de varios de los miembros de la Aldea, eso significa que tanto tu como los feudales son su objetivo.

- Lo de Zabuza era algo que ya sabia – dijo el Mizukage riendo – el piensa que esta actuando a espaldas de nosotros pero descuida, no debes preocuparte, ya hemos tomado las medidas necesarias, su pequeño juego no saldrá como esperaba, pero eso no es el punto.

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Kisame.

- Evades mi pregunta – dijo el Mizukage serio - ¿Por qué me evades?, ¿Qué mas quieres saber?

- Me conoces bastante – dijo Kisame serio – lo que pasa es que antes de todo eso el objetivo me dijo algo sobre ti, que escondes algo más y algo relacionado sobre una persona del País del Fuego.

- Se mas especifico – dijo el Mizukage riendo – por favor Kisame, tenme algo de confianza y se directo en lo que deseas escuchar, que no haya nadie aquí no fue coincidencia yo arregle todo esto, supe que ese perro intentaría ladrar algo para detenerte pero con alegría veo que no.

- ¿Qué es lo que planeas? – pregunto Kisame serio - ¿Quién es Madara Uchiha?, eso es lo que quiero saber.

- Mis planes, no puedo hablarte mucho sobre ellos aun – dijo el Mizukage con tono amable – pero puedo decirte que van mas allá de esta Aldea, busco obtener algo mas valioso, me gusta el control y me gusta el poder, solo puedo decirte que mi plan es obtener algo mas grande que lo que ningún otro haya obtenido.

- Y me dices evasivo – dijo Kisame sonriendo sarcástico – básicamente me dices lo que cada persona en el mundo sueña, es la naturaleza humana, no me ayudas mucho además de eso no has respondido lo otro.

- A eso iba – dijo el Mizukage riendo un poco – sabes deberías aprender a dejar hablar a los demás, la segunda pregunta es un poco mas fácil de responder.

El Mizukage hizo una pausa para levantarse y quitarse la parte de arriba que generalmente cubría su rostro, dejando ver un rostro mucho mas joven de lo que Kisame había imaginado y rasgos que no parecían ser propios del País del Agua, y lo más importante unos ojos que definitivamente no eran algo del lugar.

Solo los vio por un segundo y sintió como si el Mizukage hubiera leído toda su alma, además de que le hizo sentir miedo, a pesar de su tremenda fuerza Kisame sintió como si fuera insignificante, quedo paralizado.

- Madara Uchiha – dijo el Mizukage mostrando su sonrisa en el rostro – es mi nombre, o al menos es el nombre con el que se me conocía en el pasado, por decirlo de alguna manera en otra vida.

- ¿Pero entonces porque eres ahora el Mizukage? – dijo Kisame sorprendido - ¿Cómo es posible si no eres de esta aldea?

- Pero eso solo lo sabes tu – dijo Madara mientras mantenía su sonrisa – nadie mas lo sabe, soy demasiado ambicioso como para andar contando todo esto por hay, pero confío en ti Kisame, me resultas muy útil. En este momento y a futuro, formas parte de mi ambición.

- Entonces solo me piensas usar – dijo Kisame sonriendo – eres demasiado honesto no crees.

- No veo porque debería mentirte – dijo Madara riendo – si quiero usarte, pero no por eso no voy a recompensarte bien, soy ambicioso pero no soy desagradecido, sírveme y te daré una recompensa Samehada es la prueba de que cumplo con mi palabra.

- Como siempre – dijo Kisame mientras reía animado – sabes jugar tus cartas.

- ¿Qué me dices Kisame, ahora que sabes esto? – dijo Madara mientras se sentaba - ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

- Obviamente no voy a traicionarte – dijo Kisame aun riendo – desde el inicio supe que hacías mas de lo que todos pensaban, y que había muchas cosas en las sombras.

- Como siempre – dijo Madara mientras señalaba a Kisame – mi depredador nunca me ha fallado.

- Te olvidas de algo mas – hablo Kisame.

- ¿Qué seria? – dijo Madara al ser interrumpido.

- Que no soy ningún idiota – Kisame sonreia burlón – si pensaras que iba a traicionarte, me asesinarías en un instante, no se quien seas realmente, Mizukage-sama o Madara-sama, pero algo es cierto, eres muy fuerte tanto que me da pena reconocerlo pero me atemorizas.

- Me quitaste las palabras de la boca – dijo Madara riendo – es en serio debes aprender a dejar terminar las frases de los demás.

Los dos comenzaron a reír, mientras Kisame aun se mantenía en guardia ante cada movimiento que Madara hacia, y este por su parte miraba el momento de hacer una petición sumamente importante que mostraría la verdadera lealtad del ninja.

- Quiero pedirte algo muy importante – dijo Madara en tono serio – es algo necesario para mis planes, además que será una especie de ascenso para ti, pero para eso tendrás que dejar todo lo que eres.

- Me asustas – dijo Kisame algo preocupado pero manteniendo una sonrisa.

- Necesito que elimines a alguien para mi – dijo Madara dándole una carpeta a Kisame.

Al ver el contenido de la carpeta Kisame no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y regresar de inmediato la carpeta a Madara.

- No, no, no, no – dijo Kisame riendo – tu definitivamente perdiste la cabeza, esto va mas allá de la locura, es una especie suicidio.

- No crees poder – dijo Madara mientras sonreía.

- Sabes que puedo – dijo Kisame pasando a una cara seria – es fácil, sencillo, pero me pides que me corte mi propio cuello.

- Se lo que te estoy pidiendo – dijo Madara – es parte de mi plan y te necesito para poder llevar a cabo esta parte, se las consecuencias que traerá esto para ti pero en verdad te necesito.

- Aun así por mucho que me necesites – dijo Kisame riendo mientras reclamaba – básicamente me estas enviando al fuego, digo de todos los trabajos y "contratos" esto es lo mas ridículo y extremo que jamás has pedido, matar a un señor feudal ¿Qué clase de razón tendrías?

- Confiar en mi no es una buena opción – dijo Madara con sarcasmo.

- ¡Claro me lanzare al fuego sin pensar porque tu me lo dices! – dijo Kisame sarcástico también – por favor, ¿pondrías al menos interés en convencerme?

Madara tomo un momento para meditar, mientras Kisame esperaba con mucha curiosidad los argumentos que este daría.

- Escucha Kisame – dijo Madara suspirando hondamente preparándose para dar su discurso – desde hace varias décadas he estado haciendo un plan con el que planeo obtener lo que todo mundo desea pero que toma muchas vidas conseguir: el poder absoluto, pero para poder lograrlo necesito tener poder mas allá de fuerza o de la inteligencia necesito acumular poder político y económico.

- Durante años he dado importancia a los deseos de los feudales – continuo Madara serio – todo para cultivar su confianza, he ganado poder político y un capital económico considerable, y yo poco a poco me he estado desligando de los asuntos de la Aldea aparentemente, mi gabinete piensa que ahora ellos son el verdadero poder que gobierna pero mordieron el anzuelo.

- Significa que si algo sale verdaderamente mal ellos serán culpados y yo no – dijo el Mizukage mientras ponía una sonrisa maliciosa – los feudales no creerán que aquel que ha protegido sus intereses repentinamente se vuelve en su contra, ellos intercederán por mi he incluso me darán mas su confianza y sus recursos quedare como un mártir, verán que no hice nada para contrariar al gabinete por lealtad a no revelar sus secretos, son tan predecibles simplemente sacrificando unas cuantas piezas obtendré mas de lo que nadie podría obtener de ellos.

- Piénsalo, el golpe de estado de Zabuza que oportunamente yo informe a los feudales – dijo Madara siguiendo un discurso que cada vez sorprendía mas a Kisame – y el asesinato de un miembro feudal destruirán completamente la reputación del gabinete, trayéndome incluso mas autoridad que antes.

Kisame casi podía sentir como un poco de sudor frío bajaba por su rostro al escuchar las palabras de Madara dichas de una manera tan fría, había maquinado todo desde el comienzo y quien sabe que mas había planeado antes y a futuro, de lo que estaba seguro era que Madara era alguien sumamente peligroso y calculador.

- Suena tan bien cuando lo dices – dijo Kisame irónico – pero, espera… ah sí ¿y yo? Si mal no recuerdo quien va a hacerse de enemigos soy yo.

- Tengo controlado eso también – dijo Madara explicándose – Zabuza es fuerte pero no es necesario así que lo marcare como objetivo y lo lanzare a las fuerzas de los feudales además, y tu Kisame eres bastante fuerte y astuto por eso recomendare que seas ingresado en el libro Bingo como un criminal de clase S, con eso podrás moverte libremente por las fronteras y no tendrás problema sino atacas directamente las aldeas ninja, por parte de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla los equipos ANBU se concentraran mas en cazar a Zabuza después de todo los traiciono directamente y eso hirió su orgullo, tu por otra parte puedes dedicarte a los "contratos independientes" como te dije aun tengo planes para ti, pero debes confiar,

- Nuevamente olvidaste una razón – dijo Kisame con burla – si me niego, me mataras en este momento o en el mejor de los casos declararas que intente matarte y me despojaras de todo, si escapo estaré condenado a vivir perseguido, eres muy listo y muy cruel, y esa es una orden a la que simplemente no se le puede decir no.

Madara simplemente comenzó a reírse al ver como en ese tiempo a sus órdenes Kisame había aprendido a conocer sus métodos.

- ¿Entonces cuento contigo? – dijo Madara sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Kisame sonrío desganado mientras le hacia una señal de haber aceptado su trabajo.

Ahora el comenzaba a pensar que podría pasar en el caso que Madara dijera la verdad todo saldría como esperaba y después descubriría mas de su plan.

Pero si lo engañaba por muy fuerte que fuera estaría muerto, podría ser una emboscada donde incluso hubiera fuerzas de otras aldeas para apoyar.

Podría convertirse en uno de mas de los sacrificios que Madara usaría para obtener poder, incluso si no era en ese momento el peligro de volverse uno siempre estaría, aunque fingiera interesarse por el he incluso ofrecerle un trato amistoso sabia que de una simple herramienta no bajaba, mas aun si esa herramienta no servia mas o dejaba de ser útil terminaría siendo desechada en instantes.

Sabiendo eso, entendía que su vida en la Aldea había llegado a su fin y la verdad no sentía nada en especial, incluso parecía que su corazón anhelaba esa libertad.

Al día siguiente comenzó la ultima misión como ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, recordaba todas las especificaciones que Madara coloco en los documentos.

"La misión debe realizarse de día justo al medio día que es cuando mas personas habrá en el castillo"

Kisame entro por la puerta principal rompiéndola con el cuerpo de dos guardias, y al entrar con un rápido movimiento de Samehada otros tres guardias terminaron muertos, a lo que de inmediato se dio la alarma del ataque al castillo, primeramente llevaron al señor feudal a una habitación segura y fuera de ella rápidamente se colocaron guardias y algunos de los miembros de la guardia personal del feudal.

- Señor ya sabemos quien nos ataca – dijo uno de los sirvientes al señor feudal – es Hoshigaki Kisame uno de los ninjas de elite de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla.

- Señor esto claramente se trata de un golpe de estado por parte del Mizukage – dijo el consejero del señor feudal.

- Tonterías – dijo el señor feudal muy seguro – es imposible que el Mizukage nos este dando la espalda, no después de todos estos años de apoyo. Es un hombre listo por eso sabe bien que hacerlo traería serias consecuencias a su Aldea, en todos estos años nunca ha usado su información sobre nosotros para siquiera chantajearnos.

- Con todo respeto señor – dijo el consejero mientras escuchaban los ruidos de la batalla en pisos inferiores – debe dar aviso a los demás señores feudales, del modo que sea esto es una traición al País del Agua.

- Envíen el informe – dijo de inmediato el señor feudal – un ninja de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla ha hecho un acto de traición, por lo cual con mi poder pido a mis compañeros se realice una investigación completa a los miembros al poder en dicha aldea.

De inmediato se enviaron halcones con los mensajes a los diferentes señores feudales, mientras que a solo dos pisos Kisame continuaba con una ligera masacre, usando mucha violencia pero dejando que muchos de los sirvientes salieran con vida, ilesos o simplemente con algunos raspones.

"Durante la misión evita utilizar tus técnicas ninja, pero en cambio utiliza toda tu fuerza física dejando sobrevivientes, sirvientes y cortesanos solamente, la guardia debe ser acabada así se alegara que fue por la defensa"

Cuando Kisame logro llegar al piso donde se encontraba el señor feudal y una gran parte de su guardia, la cual fue asesinada sin mucho esfuerzo como siempre un simple movimiento de Samehada había uno o dos muertos, al final el corredor estaba lleno de cuerpos.

Incluso la guardia personal no era rival para el, entro rompiendo una pared con una cara llena por una sonrisa enorme y malvada.

- Hola – dijo Kisame sonriéndole al señor feudal mientras que con un par de kunais mataba a sus acompañantes – perdón por no llamar antes pero me gusta dar sorpresas.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo el señor feudal asustado - ¿tienes idea de lo que estas haciendo?, ¿estas loco?

- Parece que es obvio vine a saludar – dijo Kisame sarcástico – claro que se a que vine aquí, voy a matarte me parece bastante obvio, tengo una idea muy clara de que me va a ocurrir.

- Mis compañeros usaran todo su poder para cazarte – dijo el señor feudal tratando de intimidar a Kisame – tu vida se volverá un infierno, no habrá ningún sitio en el mundo donde puedas estar sin que no haya asesinos a tus espaldas, te juro que tu cabeza será puesta en el frente de mi castillo para mostrarles que no hay nadie que pueda hacer algo así y vivir.

- Lo siento pero tengo la mala costumbre de interrumpir las conversaciones – dijo Kisame mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

En un rápido movimiento de su puño lanzo al señor feudal contra un muro dejándolo agonizar, viéndolo acercarse con mucha calma.

- Créeme esto me duele mas que a ti – dijo Kisame al golpearlo nuevamente matando al señor feudal – por lo menos tu ya estas muerto.

- Mas ahora – dijo Kisame mientras escuchaba gritos y personas subiendo rápidamente por los pisos – es la parte donde tengo que salir huyendo cuando bien podría matarlos a todos.

Como el dijo, mas guardias llegaron y el tuvo que salir saltando por una ventana, alejándose lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar donde ahora existía un ambiente de sorpresa debido a la acción sin precedentes, un acto de traición.

Kisame se dirigió a una cueva donde Madara le había indicado, en el lugar encontró otro documento en el cual le daba una extraña versión de agradecimiento y despedida además de instrucciones.

"Kisame el hecho que estés leyendo esto es prueba de que llevaste a cabo mis instrucciones.

Ahora como prometí, haré lo que ya te había dicho aun cuando aseguro que tuviste tus dudas como dije no fallaría y me eres necesario.

Seguiré en contacto contigo, por ahora te deje una valija con dinero y varios mapas donde se señalan puntos seguros y gente que es bastante abierta con las acciones pasadas de los ninjas, además de varias personas interesadas en obtener "contratos". Se que no te interesa lo económico pero se que odiarías mas oxidarte en tu vida como fugitivo."

- Como siempre eres calculador – dijo Kisame revisando la valija – incluso te anticipaste a mis pensamientos.

- Por ahora hay que iniciar esta nueva vida – dijo Kisame mientras tomaba su protector y le tallaba una franja indicando su rebeldía – espero que sea divertido.

Ese día durmió en la cueva esperando a que pasara lo que el predecía como una búsqueda a toda velocidad, su plan por ahora era el pasar rápidamente a otro país. Tenia en cuenta el País de la Tierra, sus relaciones entre ambos eran malas y al no haber un tratado vigente desplazarse hay seria sencillo.

Mientras que en la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, un fuerte grupo militar llego ocupando de inmediato su territorio mientras que un comité de investigación apareció con el fin de aclarar las causas del asesinato de un feudal.

Tal y como Madara predijo por un voto unánime de los demás señores feudales, quedo libre de sospecha al llegarse a la conclusión de que el gabinete había desplazado su autoridad formando un plan para completamente removerlo y tomar el control.

Los miembros del gabinete fueron rápidamente juzgados y sentenciados a muerte, mientras que al Mizukage se le otorgo un permiso especial de los miembros del feudo del País del Agua para gobernar la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla con completa y absoluta totalidad logrando así subir más aun en la estima de los gobernantes.

Eso fue además por la total cooperación del Mizukage en la búsqueda y caza de los ninjas responsables en ambos altercados.

Un par de años después de eso Kisame se dedicaba a los trabajos de personas que pudieran ofrecerle una misión decente, su carácter se había asentado volviéndose como siempre violento y en cierto punto agresivo sin sobre pasar lo normal, el contacto social era algo a lo que rara vez le dedicaba tiempo.

Su condición, su aspecto, sus sentimientos le daban la perfecta excusa para realizar lo que había descubierto, la gente, la sociedad era algo que le resultaba indiferente, miraba el hecho de pasar días y días junto a personas que mantenían sus propios pensamientos y necesidades algo innecesario, pero tampoco pensaba que era alguien antisocial.

Descubrió que la naturaleza humana formaba parte de él, esa que nos dice que aunque seamos menospreciados y agredidos por todos aun buscamos pertenecer, en cierto punto estaba satisfecho de saber que era humano y a la vez tener las cualidades de un ser monstruoso capaz de realizar actos que los demás considerarían repulsivos.

Su forma de ver lo hacía pensar que era alguien equilibrado, la mezcla correcta entre una bestia depredadora desalmada y un ser humano racional.

En ese tiempo que paso como renegado descubrió la libertad de no estar atado a un solo lugar, la emoción de recorrer los diferentes lugares, de obtener experiencia tanto en combate como en la propia vida, sin mencionar que le permitían satisfacer su lado violento obteniendo algo.

Cuando se desplazaba en la frontera del País del Viento, Kisame fue visitado por un extraño ninja con apariencia extravagante.

- Me preguntaba cuando aparecerías – dijo Kisame sonriendo – hace un par de días me has estado observando.

- Así que te diste cuenta – dijo el ninja serio – parece que eres mucho mas hábil de lo que imagine.

- A ti no te lo digo – dijo Kisame señalando a unos arbustos – me refiero a él, de ti no tenia más que sospechas después de todo me parece imposible que alguien con sus habilidades pudiera viajar solo.

- Te dije que no era buena idea venir con el – dijo el mismo ninja usando otro tono de voz uno mas calmado – ya puedes salir no creo que sea necesario que permanezcas hay si ya fuiste descubierto.

Del arbusto salio un extraño personaje vestido en ropas oscuras, de pelo corto y con una extraña mascara anaranjada en su rostro, pero al salir el borde de su ropa quedo atrapado en una rama haciéndolo caer al suelo de forma cómica.

- Perdón, perdón Zetsu-san perdóneme – dijo el cómico ninja con una voz graciosa – lo siento seré mas cuidadoso lo prometo, la próxima vez no seré descubierto.

- Deja las disculpas para después Tobi – dijo Zetsu usando un tono de voz calmado – levántate ahora mismo que aun tenemos que terminar la misión.

- Si Zetsu-san – dijo Tobi haciendo un saludo pero nuevamente termino cómicamente en el piso – perdón, me resbale.

Kisame miraba sin entender la escena completamente, pero aun así había comenzado a reír al ver a ese extraño personaje sacar de quicio a su líder.

De alguna manera ese extraño y cómico ninja había logrado rápidamente disminuir la tensión que había al inicio, Kisame había abandonado la idea de atacarlos como tenia pensado al inicio esa escena al menos merecía que escuchara sus argumentos.

La escena cómica termino cuando Zetsu le dijo que permaneciera en el suelo a Tobi mientras el terminaba con la misión.

- Debido a esta interrupción – dijo Zetsu con un tono de voz serio – tendré que resumir, la organización Akatsuki ¿escuchaste hablar de ella?

- En los lindos círculos que frecuento – dijo Kisame riendo un poco aun – hay rumores de un grupo nuevo, no se sabe el objetivo real pero se sabe que son fuertes y bastante locos.

- Soy un mensajero de Akatsuki – dijo Zetsu manteniendo su tono de voz – hemos estado viéndote y nos sentimos bastante interesados en usar tus servicios.

- Lo siento pero tengo suficiente trabajo como para atender a un grupo de locos – dijo Kisame mostrándose sin interés – creo que tendré que decir que no.

- Te aburres, durante el tiempo que llevo siguiéndote – dijo Zetsu con otro tono de voz – me he dado cuenta que los trabajos que haces y lo que buscas no es lo mismo, te ofrezco algo mas, nosotros necesitamos tus habilidades y tu poder.

- Aun así dame una buena razón para que te haga caso – dijo Kisame buscando respuestas.

- ¿El nombre de Madara Uchiha no te dice nada? – dijo Tobi en el suelo aun.

- No me suena ese nombre – dijo Kisame mintiendo.

- Te dije que no dijeras nada – dijo Zetsu enojado con Tobi.

- Si los sigo ¿Qué hay para mí? – dijo Kisame con un repentino interés.

- Comida, bebida, juegos y gente para charlar – dijo Tobi riendo.

- Suficiente – dijo Zetsu con tono serio – Tobi cállate.

- Un sentido, y una buena recompensa – dijo nuevamente Zetsu con otro tono de voz – y además de eso la compañía de tipos igual de buscados que tu.

- Debes ser un hombre feliz – dijo Kisame viendo a Zetsu – al tener a ese tipo a tu lado.

Kisame permaneció por un tiempo pensando en que hacer, podía pelear con ambos pero y si Akatsuki era interesante, y perdía esa oportunidad.

Además de eso nuevamente la naturaleza humana latía en un cuerpo, había sido un depredador solitario por un buen tiempo, quizá tener a alguien de para convivir de vez en vez era tentador.

Y por último ese nombre que era señal de que hay podía haber mas de lo que contaban, era su curiosidad además esas palabras..."Madara", quizá esa era la manera de volverse a encontrar y de nuevamente ser parte de sus ambiciones y planes.

Sin un mayor problema Kisame acepto ir con ellos a la guarida de Akatsuki, Zetsu mando a Tobi para que lo dirigiera.

Y su viaje fue de lo mas divertido, de alguna manera la compañía de Tobi lo hacia divertirse en extremo, incluso era permisivo para él pues cuando Tobi lo palmeaba o tocaba no sentía deseos de reprenderlo, incluso se reía de sus extrañas bromas y constante sorpresa.

- ¿Tu crees que pueda ser un miembro de Akatsuki? – dijo Tobi mientras caminaba frente a Kisame.

- Pensé que eras miembro – dijo Kisame.

- No, no lo digas ni en broma – dijo Tobi riéndose – solo sirvo a Zetsu-san, el si es miembro es nuestro espía y yo soy su mano derecha.

- Eso significa que es muy bueno – dijo Kisame con burla – tanto que no necesita usar sus manos.

Al llegar a la guarida, Kisame fue puesto al tanto de lo que era Akatsuki y para que lo necesitaban, le pareció el tipo de ambición que solo alguien que el conocía podría llevar a cabo.

Sin más acepto, las condiciones eran pocas y la acción era muy buena, aunque los compañeros eran algo bizarros,

Ese día en especial hubo una reunión debido a que los planes comenzarían a una escala mayor teniendo a Kisame en su lado.

Después de muchas palabras he ideas por parte de su líder, a Kisame le fueron dadas las ropas que a partir de ese día llevaría como un miembro de Akatsuki una larga capa de color negro, interior rojo y cuello largo para cubrir su rostro decorada con unas nubes de color rojo, pinto las uñas de sus manos y pies y al final le fue dado lo que lo volvía un miembro completo un anillo que debía ser llevado en el dedo anular izquierdo, que significaba Estrella del Sur.

Además le fue asignado un compañero que seria su superior, la idea no lo volvía el mas feliz pero tampoco alguien miserable. El nombre le había interesado. Itachi Uchiha, un miembro de ese clan nuevamente se cruzaba en su camino, quería averiguar que clase de persona era esta.

Itachi se encontraba sentado tomando un poco de te, mientras parecía estar hundido en sus propios pensamientos, Kisame fue a su lado y se sentó junto a el, sin que este mostrara rechazo o molestia.

- Soy Hoshigaki Kisame – dijo Kisame presentándose a su superior.

- Yo soy Itachi Uchiha – dijo serio Itachi son prestar mucha atención.

- Voy a ser tu compañero a partir de hoy – dijo Kisame sonriendo – un Uchiha, el clan de los ojos del sharingan.

- Parece que nos conoces – dijo Itachi mientras tomaba mas te – has peleado con alguno de nosotros.

- No solamente se lo que se cuenta por hay – dijo Kisame sonriendo – es la primera vez que miro alguno tan de cerca.

- Así que serás mi compañero – dijo Itachi serio.

- Si – dijo Kisame aun sonriendo - ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

- Ninguno – dijo Itachi mientras se servia un poco mas de te y miraba a Kisame – significa que eres fuerte, quizás mas que yo, quizás menos el punto es que respeto tu fuerza y lo único que espero es que tu respetes la mía.

Los ojos de Itachi le hicieron sentir nuevamente a Kisame como si fuera examinado en un instante, además con esas palabras le hizo sentir que era alguien con quien podría convivir.

- Puedes servirte un poco de te si quieres – dijo Itachi señalándole la tetera.

- ¿No pretenderás que te sirva a ti? – pregunto serio Kisame.

- Puedo servirme a mi mismo – dijo Itachi serio – incluso puedo servirte a ti si necesitara ayuda para hacer algo tan simple no hubiera sido un ninja.

- Cierto – dijo Kisame mientras se servia un poco de te y reía.

- ¿Y cual es tu historia? – pregunto Kisame mientras miraba el cielo - ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

Itachi se volvió hacia su ahora compañero, dejo de lado su te y comenzó a hablar con Kisame que escuchaba muy atento la historia de su compañero contado con tanta falta de emoción como si lo que hubiera hecho no representara nada.

Kisame pensaba que el lugar no era tan malo después de todo, Akatsuki podría ser entretenido mas ahora que había encontrado un compañero que le resultaba agradable, además de que el parecía valorarlo mas como alguien fuerte que como una bestia.

Además de todos los extraños miembros que había visto ese llamado Itachi parecía ser uno de los más temibles y eso era algo que le agradaba.


End file.
